


Parts Of Speech

by SasukeCorvin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed overreacting, Funny, Gen, Parts of speech, short joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukeCorvin/pseuds/SasukeCorvin
Summary: A small story I wrote using the FMA characters bases on the Parts of Speech scene from I for Isobel. You don't have had read the book to understand this.





	Parts Of Speech

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fulfilment Alchemist or I for Isobel. 
> 
> I have not seen FMA brotherhood in years, but I have been watching the 2003 anime recently so my characterisation might be wrong. Pleases don’t get angry. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
>  

 

"If you were a part of speech what part of speech would you be?" Roy asked, smirking in self-congratulation, "I do as a verb, an Action verb, and Riza is of course a Conjunction, a Subordinating Conjunctions." Turning to Kain "And you Fuery are an adjective, of course." Seeing the looks of confusion, he added. "You adorn, you're always decorating havoc."

If the complements Roy was giving where pearls, Riza would have put them in vinegar.

"And Falman is a noun."

The quiet man next to Ed stated in a monotonous voice "I would have thought myself a Verb. Though I usually have help. Well, then, a transitive verb. But I'm not sure Mustang, I care to have you reading my personality, as if I was one of your strange text books."

Ed laughed, loudly.

He looked at him with a small smile.

"And what are you?"

He though, then declared "I'm a preposition."

"Oh? What do you rule?"

"Everything of course."

The man Breda grinned at him. Humour on his face.

"I wish I could rule over everything. Like Mr Hotshot over here."

Roy looked up sharply, and glared.

"What are you the ruler of? A dwarf planet?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN ON A DWARF PLANET THE WOULD STILL BE TEN TIMES SMALLER THAN AN ANT!" Ed yelled, infuriated.

 


End file.
